


Mission Complete

by Nyxion



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxion/pseuds/Nyxion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of post Warlords fluff. I always loved Thorn/Alexton so I thought I'd try my hand at giving them a send off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Complete

“That’s the last of it.”  Brightstone sighed, leaning solemnly against her now empty desk, surveying the barren keep.

 

“Aye, I’ll be glad to see the back of this place” Sparz replied, rubbing her hands together in anticipation “It’ll be a damn lot colder back in Ironforge but it’ll be a nice change o-..”

 

She stutters as the sound of padded steps echo through the emptied keep, the sound eerily melancholy but authoritative.

A shawled Worgen rounds the doorway and into the main hall and stops in its tracks.

 

“Commander!” the pair stand at attention, saluting the figure as she unfastens her hood.

 

“A-at ease! By Greymanes’ beard! What are you still doing in this blasted place? I thought you had left with the rest of the crew?” Lieutenant Thorn drapes her shawl over her arm, her eye darting around the bare hall.

 

“We stayed behind to help those mages’ transport our documents back to the capital” explained Brightstone “I don’t trust them folk with our papers, surely you’ve seen them in the tavern at shift end at the tavern?”

 

“Aye.. always were a boisterous lot.” Thorns eye gazing upon the far end of the room, her station now most likely stashed away back in Stormwind. “They seem to have got the job done well enough though.”

 

“That they did… I take it the rest of the crew managed to pack up in time?” Brightstone replied, noting her commanders vacant stare “I suppose this is where we part ways ma’am”

 

“Seems so my friend.” Thorn smiles at the pair, standing to attention she salutes. “Dismissed.”

 

“Thank you ma’am!” Sparz mimics the salute before briskly making her way out of the keep, closely followed by her colleague.

 

“See you back in the capital commander!” Brightstone calls back with a wave, shooting Thorn a warm, knowing smile.

 

Thorn stands at ease, her hands trembling slightly. She takes a deep breath taking in the scene one more time before quietly turning and leaving the now silent fort. She gently pushes the wooden door shut, the sound disturbs the birds in the trees nearby. Thorn drapes her cloak back around her neck, slowly making her way down the steps into the main concourse.

Without looking up she navigates her way around the stronghold, the wet cobbles around the fountain caused her to lose her footing slightly, but still she presses on past the tradesmans empty workshops.

  


She raises her head slowly, her eye fixated on the gnarled bark of the druids’ roost, the torches at the entrance still smouldering, they must have only just returned back home. Thorn comes off of the cobbled street and onto the dusty path towards the giant tree and the graveyard, her eye fixated on her feet once more.

The path inclines slightly as it turns off towards the burial ground, the lights in the caretaker's house have been been extinguished, Thorn guesses she must have returned to her home in Elodor. Her pace slows as she gazes upon the graveyard, her hands still trembling she grips her shawl tightly, passing through the gate and into the cemetery proper.

Her heartbeat pounding in her ears, she slowly makes her way towards a large headstone to the leftmost side of the graveyard, unfolding her shawl again she approaches the grave.

 

“It’s over Baros.” She whispers through gritted teeth. “They’re sending us home”

 

Thorn sits in front of the headstone, placing her shawl before it rather ceremoniously, she reaches inside of her uniform, and slowly retrieves a small red rose. She rests it upon the shawl gently, a tear slowly rolling down the worgens’ cheek. She brushes it away as she raises herself up to stand at attention. Saluting the grave, struggling to keep her composure as she holds back her tears.

 

“I’ll make sure they finish your work in the capital, Baros.”  

She tears her eye away from the gravestone and makes her way out of the graveyard, tears matting her fur. She takes the long way back to the portals home to compose herself.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've wrote in so long, it feels almost alien to be posting this.   
> Big thanks to Koltirana and Shinyforce for giving me the confidence to start posting my work again!


End file.
